


save me from myself

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie helps Daisy with her bad dream.





	save me from myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernVictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/gifts).



> prompt fill for @modernVictoria: “I had a bad dream again.”

_“_ This makes no goddamn sense,” Daisy Johnson muttered, as she made her fourth cup of dark roast coffee. 

She’d been through terrigenesis  _twice_ , journeyed to the future and back, and had faced countless threats, from her own mom to the most deranged supervillain.

But a thunderstorm when they were aboard the Zephyr? 

It freaked her out more than Graviton. 

“Talking to yourself, Johnson?” a gravelly voice rumbled, as she poured an unholy amount of sugar into her cup.

“Beats talking to you, Reyes,” Daisy returned frostily, stirring her coffee.

“You don’t look so good,” Robbie persisted, inspecting the dark circles under her eyes and shaking hands. “But coffee’s better than vodka.”

The glare Daisy shot him would’ve sent a man without a demon running. 

“Number one, it’s not your business what I drink,” Daisy tasted her coffee to make sure it was just right. “Number two, I don’t give a damn what you think.” She placed the black lid on the styrofoam cup, making sure it was closed tightly. “And three: unless it deals with this mission? Stay the fuck away from me.”

And she strode away, her newly blonde hair swaying.

“Guess I looked for that,” Robbie muttered. He’d known about Coulson’s deal with the Ghost Rider but kept it secret, like the older man had requested.  Now Agent May understood and respected him keeping Phil’s wishes but Daisy? 

She felt betrayed.

And angry.

“It is what it is,” Robbie sighed, reaching for a disposable cup. It was gonna be a long night, he might as well get some caffeine, too.

* * *

 

Daisy couldn’t sleep with the thunder pealing and lightning flashing so she curled up in her seat, nursing her coffee. 

 _You don’t deserve sleep_ , a nagging voice whispered.  _You keep letting the people around you die._

“Fuck you,” Daisy growled, not caring if Reyes was around to hear. The voices in her head were getting more insistent lately, and not even her steady intake of vodka could quell them.

“I should’ve fucked you when I had the chance,” the voice replied smoothly. It was Ward. “You were hot for it. Even after you knew I was Hydra.”

“You’re a damn liar,” Daisy said, calmly. “And _dead_.”

“I  _am_  dead. Like Lincoln. And Coulson,” Ward’s smarmy voice mocked her. “They didn’t even fight to stay with you. No one wants you, Skye.”

“This isn’t real,” Daisy inhaled deeply. “ _You’re_  not real.”

“How many more people would prefer to  _die_  than be with you, Skye?”

“Shut  _up_! And my name is _Daisy,_  you son of a bitch.”

“Your name should be _Death,”_ Ward chuckled darkly. “Because wherever you go, death follows.”

“No,” Daisy shook her head. ‘That’s not true.”

“Lincoln, and Coulson, and Trip, and Jiaying, and Andrew and-”

“Leave me alone,” Daisy howled, jerking upright in her seat. “Get out of my head!” She thrashed about, as invisible hands seemed to hold her down. 

“Hey, you’re safe,” Robbie shook her. “You’re not alone.”

Daisy blinked, rubbing her eyes. She was in the Zephyr at a window seat curled up under a navy blanket with the SHIELD logo emblazoned on it. Her coffee was spilled on the floor, and Robbie was inches from her face, with a worried look.

“I’m fine,” she lied. “Just a bad dream.”

“How long you’ve been getting these dreams?” Robbie’s eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

“Since Coulson died,” Daisy bit out, fresh anger bubbling. 

“Come here,” Robbie whispered, stroking her face. “Sleep on me. The bad dreams won’t come.”

“Cause you’re the nightmare?” Daisy grumbled, ashamed that she was so desperate for sleep, she’d believe him. 

“I am,” Robbie drew up the armrest, so he could bring her closer. “I’ll banish anything that disturbs you.”

“Why do you even care?” she asked, genuinely. He smelled like smoke, and leather, and something indescribable, like the crispness of dawn when the sun rose.

“That’s what friends do,” his eyes glowed amber, as the spirit of the Ghost Rider blossomed. Let anything try to disturb Daisy’s sleep, he’d send it back it back to whatever Hell it came from.

He fixed the blanket to cover them both, and his eyes drooped low, as he followed Daisy into slumber.

* * *

 

The rain was pouring, harsh torrents that made it unbearable to even see. 

“It’s too cold. And dark,” Daisy shouted. “Let’s turn back!” 

Robbie hastily unzipped his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “This is just a dream, chica. But I got you. Just follow me.”

“I don’t care if this is a honeymoon fantasy,” Daisy pulled his jacket over her. “I can’t do this.”

Just then, lightning flashed, lighting up the sky as bright as noon, and Daisy yelped. 

“You can,” Robbie grasped her hand and pulled her along. “You’ve been doing it all along. There’s always gonna be a storm. You just gotta trust those around you.”

“Not if they keep dying,” Daisy huffed, as she quickened her pace to keep up with his strides. “You don’t know what I’ve been through!”

Robbie broke into a run, pulling her along.

“I can feel the evil. It comes,” he shouted, his eyes glowing amber. “Yell at me after.”

Daisy glanced back and froze at the void of nothingness behind her. It beckoned her to forget who she was and just fall into the blessed silence and sleep. It promised no more voices, or pain or deaths.

It was beautiful.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Robbie growled, and before Daisy knew what was happening, he’d lifted her in his arms, and dashed towards safety.

“No, stop!” she beat at his chest, thrashing about. “I want to go back!”

“This is just a dream,” Robbie shouted back. “We need to get out. The exit is up ahead.”

Daisy cried as she looked at the blessed void behind her, promising solitude. The way ahead with Robbie would be harsh, learning to deal with her demons and forging a new path. 

Breathing deeply, she made a decision. 

Only one quake and she’d be free of Robbie and she could run into the emptiness. 

* * *

 

Robbie sighed as he used hellfire to start a fire. The next time the Ghost Rider took over, it’d be angry that he used it for heating.

“How’s Daisy?” May questioned, a worried look on her face. She’d just lost Coulson, she couldn’t lose Daisy too.

“She’s fine,” Robbie said truthfully. “I think she’s just catching up on sleep.”

May snorted. “If she’d needed some rest, this was a helluva way to do it.”

Daisy had quaked the Zephyr in her sleep, forcing an emergency landing, and right now they were in a remote location, waiting on backup.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two-” May continued.

“We’re just friends,” Robbie took off his jacket and lowered it on Daisy, who was sleeping on a bed of leaves he’d gathered for her. The Zephyr was compromised after their landing and May warned them to stay away.

May looked at Robbie dubiously as he lay next to Daisy, linking his hand in hers, the same way she’d found them after the plane landed. 

“Just making sure she gets some rest,” Robbie explained, as he fixed her hair. “She needs it.”

May shook her head and she went to check on the others. 

Kids these days.

* * *

 

Close to twelve hours passed till help arrived, and Daisy slept for all of it. When she awoke, Robbie and his jacket were gone, and she shivered in the morning air. 

“Just as well,” Daisy grumbled as she looked around. “Wasn’t expecting him to stay.”

“You weren’t expecting who to stay?” a familiar voice inquired. “You gotta stop talking to yourself, chica.”

Daisy jumped as she took in a very rumpled Robbie Reyes, with sleep in his eyes and leaves stuck in his hair. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, and she looking down, she saw she’d tossed it to the side.

She stood up, stretching. “You look like something the cat dragged in, Reyes,” her mouth ticked upward. 

Robbie grunted. “Maybe if you didn’t snore like a drowned one-”

And just like that, a friendship healed and blossomed and when Daisy convinced Robbie to start a fire so they could boil water to make instant coffee, well, she decided that maybe some people were worth sticking around for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is welcome!


End file.
